


Marry Me? (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: protecting you (meanie) [4]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate universe - Mafia, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Kim Mingyu, Bodyguard Romance, Boys In Love, Chan needs to be protected at all cost, Comfort, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gang Leader Kim Mingyu, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Love, M/M, Mafia Leader Kim Mingyu, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mingyu just wants to protect Wonwoo, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Kim Mingyu, Protectiveness, Same-Sex Marriage, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Violence, Wonwoo is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Mingyu decides to pop the question at the wrong time and at the wrong place.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: protecting you (meanie) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1070550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Marry Me? (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! I have decided to add on to this continuous series! its what you all deserve plus wonwoo and mingyu have been doing a lot of cute stuff lately and it makes my heart go swoosh ~ 
> 
> this is apart of a ongoing series i have so if you want to read some background on their relationship, i recommend reading the ones before this! 
> 
> :)

Wonwoo was bored.

He had been stuck in the house all day while Mingyu was out looking at leads for another enemy group.

Wonwoo just wished he would come home and cuddle with him.

But he knew the older had duties to perform considering he was the new leader of the group. And him being leader meant Wonwoo had to get a new bodyguard.

So Mingyu hired Lee Chan, a young newbie, to watch over him.

Wonwoo doesn’t know if he threaten the boy or what but Chan was good at his job. He never let Wonwoo out of his site.

Sometimes it annoyed Wonwoo because he just wanted some space.

He wanted to go out alone and enjoy things.

Of course, Chan was just doing his job and protecting Wonwoo but Wonwoo was tired of not being able to go places.

If he were to go out, Mingyu would have to know. That means Chan goes with him and more undercover people.

It was too much work.

What Wonwoo really wanted to do was go out with Mingyu.

Alone.

But that would never happen.

Mingyu was too busy to go out lately. He was always working with the team and training and recruiting. He was also the one going out on missions too.

Wonwoo hated it.

He missed him.

Wonwoo got up, walking to the window, looking around.

He remembers the first time he snuck out, all because he was angry with Mingyu. It was a dumb move on his part because he ended up in danger.

He smiled, remembering how Mingyu saved him.

Mingyu said he always knew when something was wrong.

Wonwoo felt his stomach growl, letting out a sigh.

He was hungry.

Wonwoo made his way out of their bedroom, seeing Chan standing there.

“I’m going to the kitchen Chan, you can stay right here if you want.”

Chan shook his head, following Wonwoo down the hall towards the stairs.

“I’m not allowed to leave you alone until Mingyu comes home sir. His orders.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, walking down the stairs.

“Of course, it’s his orders. How come my orders never matter Chan? I’m the only Jeon here.”

“No idea sir.”

Wonwoo sighed, walking into the kitchen. “Just know, if my orders mattered, I would let you go out on missions with the others rather than watch my boring ass walking around and mope all day.”

Chan gave him a smile.

Wonwoo may think Chan is annoying for following him, but he likes the kid.

Wonwoo made himself a bowl of cereal, sitting up on the counter to eat it. He made Chan a bowl as well.

He passed it over to him.

“Have a seat and eat Chan.”

Chan was hesitant but nodded, sitting across from Wonwoo and begin eating.

“Do you know how long they are going to be out for Chan?”

“A while sir. Mingyu wants a detailed search on the recent threat made towards us. He’s been getting lots of threats since he’s taken over.”

Wonwoo nodded, “Part of being in a gang Chan. You’ll become leader one day and realize that.”

“I hope so sir.”

Wonwoo smiled.

A loud bang came from the living room. Wonwoo jumped slightly, glancing at Chan.

“Thought you said they weren’t going to be back for a while?”

Chan stood up, grabbing his gun.

“They’re not, please stay here sir and hide.”

Wonwoo watched Chan slowly make his way out of the kitchen. Wonwoo felt his heart speed up.

Wonwoo bent down behind the counter, trying to be quiet.

He grabbed his phone, dialing the number he has memorized so well.

It rung once before he picked up.

“ _Baby, what’s wrong?”_

He knew.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo whispered.

“ _What’s wrong_?” Mingyu asked again.

“Someone’s here.”

“ _What? In the house? Are you okay? Where are you? Where’s Chan_?”

Wonwoo could hear the panic rising in his voice.

“In the house. There was a loud crash in the living room and Chan went to look. I’m hiding behind the counter, waiting. Gyu, you need to- “

Wonwoo was cut off by loud gunshots. He flinched.

“ _Wonwoo!? Baby?! Are you there?_!”

Wonwoo slowly got up.

“Yes, I’m here. There were gun shots. I’m going to go look.”

“ _Wonwoo, don’t do that. Stay hidden. I’m almost home_.”

Wonwoo didn’t listen, slowly making his way out of the kitchen. He quietly walked towards the living room, gasping when he saw Chan on the ground, bleeding from his leg.

“Oh my god! Mingyu! Chan’s been shot!”

Wonwoo ran over to Chan, getting on the ground. He put his phone on speaker.

“ _Wonwoo, you and Chan need to hide. Right now._ ”

Chan winced in pain as Wonwoo applied pressure to his wound.

“Sir, you need to go hide please.”

Wonwoo shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you to bleed out Chan.”

“ _Wonwoo_.”

“Mingyu.”

“Sir/”

Wonwoo stopped once he felt something cold pressed up to his head.

“Don’t move.”

Wonwoo looked at Chan, seeing the fear in his eyes.

“Turn around.”

Wonwoo slowly turned around, looking up at the guy.

He had a gun pointed at Wonwoo’s head.

“Both of you are going to come with me or else.”

Wonwoo glanced at Chan.

“Why do you need the both of us?”

“Because it’s what Kim deserves. You two are the only way he’ll show up to my warehouse. He owes me. He stole my customers and took my business away. Cost me millions. He has to pay. Now come on.”

The man stepped forward towards the both of them.

Wonwoo stood in front of Chan.

“How about you take me? Just me only. I’m the one you want, not him. I’m the one connected to Kim. If you have me, he’ll definitely come.”

The guy glanced at him before nodding.

“Fine, but I want you to tie his hands up. I don’t want any tricks.”

The guy handed a rope to Wonwoo. Wonwoo nodding, tying Chan’s hands behind his back. He hated he was going to have to leave him here, bleeding to death.

“Sir, are you sure?”

Wonwoo nodded. “Trust me okay?”

Chan nodded.

“ _Wonwoo? Hello? What’s happening_?”

Wonwoo glanced at the phone, looking at the guy.

“Answer him.”

“H-Hey Mingyu, um I’m going to be going with one of your friends here. He says you owe him for taking his business. Chan is here, tied up. Make sure to help him when you get here please. I’ll be okay yeah?”

“ _Wonwoo. What are you doing? Don’t go with him!_ ”

“Just trust me Gyu. Just like how I trust you.”

The guy picked up the phone.

“You meet us at my warehouse Kim. Or else he’s dead. Understood?”

“ _Deal. If you lay a finger on him, you are dead.”_

“We’ll see.”

The guy hung up the phone, dragging Wonwoo out of the house and towards a black van. He shoved him into the back where someone threw a blindfold over Wonwoo, tying his hands up.

Wonwoo hoped Mingyu wouldn’t take too long.

\-----

Wonwoo sat tied to a chair, staring off at the men in front of him.

They were all tall and buff. They didn’t look like they were organized.

A disorganized team unlike Mingyu’s.

“So, you are the son of the latest Jeon? It’s almost like we hit the jackpot taking you. Tell me,” The guy walked closer to Wonwoo. “What’s your dad’s secret?”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything, just staring at the guy.

The guy chuckled, “What? Cat got your tongue? I can help with that.”

The guy leaned closer, and Wonwoo reacted. Spitting in his face.

The guy leaned back, wiping it off.

“You little bitch.”

He slapped Wonwoo.

Wonwoo did his best to not react, knowing that it wouldn’t be the right thing to do. His father taught him that, to never show any kind of emotion in these types of situations so the enemy wouldn’t think they were winning.

The guy turned, walking away.

“Once we get rid of Kim, we are going to keep the Jeon and ruin him.”

Wonwoo felt his heart speed up.

Get rid of?

They are going to kill Mingyu?

Wonwoo wanted to throw up, to scream.

He couldn’t imagine losing Mingyu.

Especially over something like this.

“Boss, he’s here.”

“Get into place boys.”

Wonwoo watched everyone start to run around, grabbing different weapons and standing in different spots.

Wonwoo watched the door to the warehouse open up, Mingyu and his men walking in.

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo.

“Mingyu.”

Mingyu tried to step forward towards Wonwoo but was stopped from the guy from earlier.

“Not so fast Kim. Me and you have some business to talk about.”

Mingyu looked over at him, glaring.

“What business are you talking about?”

“You took my clients away from me, something that’s never happened to me. I’m not very happy about losing money from that, and neither is my team.”

Wonwoo watched all the men step forward.

“Maybe you should do a better job at being a leader in your district and I wouldn’t have to take them. You are not good at what you do, in fact, very clumsy.”

The guy looked angry.

“You know, I was going to play nice but now, I’ve decided not to.”

The guy nodded his head towards Wonwoo’s way.

Wonwoo felt something pressed up against his head.

He looked at Mingyu, his face unreadable.

“Don’t hurt him.”

“Tell your men to drop their weapons then.”

Mingyu leaned back, nodding his head.

They all put their weapons down.

“Now how about we do a trade? I’ll take your life and everything you own and the Jeon will live a happy life.”

Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo who was shaking his head.

“Don’t.”

“Can I talk to him for a second?”

The guy looked at Mingyu, confused.

“What?”

“Can I please speak to my boyfriend before I make a decision?”

“Sure. But don’t try anything. One move and you both are dead.”

Mingyu nodded, making his way towards Wonwoo. He bent down, caressing the boy’s face. “My sweet baby. I wish you would have listened to me when I told you to hide.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going to let Chan get hurt worse than he already is. Is he okay?”

Mingyu nodded, “Getting bandaged up. You are very brave you know that?”

Wonwoo smiled slightly, “I’m a Jeon. What do you expect?”

Mingyu chuckled, shaking his head.

“Hey! Will you two hurry up? We don’t have all night!”

Wonwoo sighed, “Gyu, they said they were going to keep me once you are dead. I don’t want to be here without you.”

Mingyu smiled. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you okay? We are going to get out of here and I’m going to marry you.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “Kim Mingyu, are you proposing to me at a time like this?!”

Mingyu smiled, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

“Maybe. Listen. It’s going to get dark for a second and you’ll hear noises. Don’t panic okay?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“One more thing, did they touch you?”

“Big guy over there slapped me in the face after I spit on him.”

Mingyu stood up, nodding his head.

He turned around.

“Alright. Everyone in this room is going to die at the count of three, starting with you.” Mingyu pointed at the guy who slapped Wonwoo.

The leader laughed. “Yeah right, nice try Kim.”

“One.”

He glared at him, stepping forward. “You aren’t going to do shit.”

“Two.”

The guy held his gun up, pointing it straight at Mingyu. Mingyu cocked his head to the side, smirking.

“Three.”

The lights went out. There was loud movements, gunshots and yelling.

Wonwoo couldn’t tell what was going on and he was thankful for it.

It got quiet, the lights slowly coming back on.

Wonwoo gasped, looking at all the dead bodies that surrounded him.

“Mingyu?”

He looked around before feeling someone come up from behind him. He jumped slightly, looking to see.

“I’m here baby. Let me untie you and get you out of here.”

Wonwoo relaxed, happy to hear Mingyu’s voice.

Once his hands were clear, he stood up, turning and jumping into Mingyu’s arms. Mingyu tighten his arms around him, holding him close.

“Let’s get you home baby.”

Wonwoo nodded, leaning back and smiling.

“What about the mess here?”

“The teams going to clean up and our tech group is going to get a bit of information for a couple of clients. This group was sloppy.”

Wonwoo frowned. “Do you need to stay?”

Mingyu shook his head, “I’d rather be home with you.”

\-----

Wonwoo laid in bed with Mingyu, relaxing against his chest.

A thought crossed his mind.

“Yes.”

Mingyu looked at him confused. “Yes what?”

Wonwoo looked at him. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Mingyu’s eyes widen, a huge smile showing on his face.

“Really baby?”

Wonwoo smiled, nodding his head. “I want too.”

Mingyu leaned up, digging in the bed side table. He pulled out a ring. Wonwoo stared at it in awe. It was his mother’s.

“Your dad left me this in a letter after he passed. He gave me his blessing to do it. I was waiting for the right time to do it and tonight made me realize that I shouldn’t wait any longer. I don’t ever want to lose you Wonwoo. I want it to be me and you forever.”

Wonwoo smiled, tears forming in his eyes. He held his hand out, watching Mingyu slide it on his finger.

“I want to spend forever with you too Mingyu, but…”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow. “But?”

“I want you to spend more time with me. I get lonely and although I love hanging with Chan, I get bored and miss you. Just a few days, take a break if you can. You’ve been so busy lately and it hurts me to stay away from you.”

Mingyu smiled, cupping Wonwoo’s face in his hands.

“I promise to spend more time with you. I don’t mean to get carried away baby, I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

Wonwoo smiled, leaning up and kissing him.

“I know you will.”

Mingyu smiled, grabbing Wonwoo’s left hand.

“I can’t wait to make you a Kim.”

Wonwoo smiled. “I can’t wait to be your Kim.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy! next part will be their wedding and of course, stuff will happen haha
> 
> xx


End file.
